


I Endanger You Because I Care

by trascendenza



Category: Psych
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, my holiday project 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"OH MY GOOOOOOOD," Gus screamed.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Endanger You Because I Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [everysecondtuesday](http://trascendenza.dreamwidth.org/16629.html#everysecondtuesday).

"OH MY GOOOOOOOD," Gus screamed. The hang glider, which had seemed so well-constructed and sturdy on the ground, was rattling like it was made out of toothpicks and tissue paper, and Cathedral Peak was a long distant memory.

"Don't fight it, Gus!" Mira advised, cruising beside him effortlessly. She was the very definition of the word _gliding._ "Go with the flow!"

"The air flow!" Shawn added. He grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "Get it, _air_ flow?"

"Now is not the time for your puerile puns, Shawn!" Gus yelled, his fingers gripped on the bar like the jaws of life. "This is a matter of life and death!"

"If by life and death," Shawn yelled back, tilted his glider so he swerved up next to Gus. "You mean last one down has to clean all the gear, I am in _complete_ agreement!"

"That is the dumbest--"

But then Mira and Shawn peeled off, shooting like annoyingly relaxed peregrines down towards their destination. Gus glared, leaning into it, and flew.

*

"You're pretty good at this, Shawn, for a beginner," Mira said, taking off the helmet and shaking her hair out. She managed to make the clownish safety uniform look like haute couture.

"I was born to glide," Shawn said in his exaggerated Sean Connery accent, lips pursed.

"AAAAAAAH," Gus screamed, approaching the ground far too rapidly, and Mira tried to wave him into his landing while Shawn just flailed his arms and kept yelling "coming in too hot, Maverick!" When Gus did make contact, his momentum kept him running until the river abruptly halted his progress by engulfing him.

"Buddy!" Shawn cried, running over to the water where Gus was struggling with the glider and his sopping wet uniform. Mira was right behind him, and they got Gus disentangled and over to the shore.

"Nice initiative on cleaning the gear, Gus," Shawn said, and Gus shot him a look that promised painful consequences when they were in a location away from watchful eyes.

"Here," Mira said, once Gus had run out of air to rant about the inherent stupidity of freefalling as a sport. She worked at the zipper of the uniform, patting his face soothingly. "Let's just get you out of these so you can dry off, okay?"

And Gus looked at Shawn like he was -- looking for something, approval, maybe.

"Yeah, man, we can't have you catching hypothermia," Shawn said, a little half-grin on his face. Gus bit his lip, nodding imperceptibly, and reached down to help Mira.

*

"This was not exactly what I had in mind," Gus said ten minutes later, frowning, when somehow he'd ended up naked and they were both fully clothed.

"Really?" Shawn said, looking at Mira. "I was feeling it. You, Mira?"

She nodded appreciatively, making a humming sound in her throat. "Most definitely."

"WOULD YOU JUST GET NAKED ALREADY." Gus said, stamping his foot.

"Oh, fine," Shawn said, rolling his eyes. He did the Shawn Spencer version of a striptease, which involved a lot of dramatic pauses, a few horrifically misrepresented yoga poses, and entirely more shimmying than necessary.

Then they turned to Mira, giving her pointed looks.

"Oh, boys." She laughed, and promptly shamed them both by slipping out of the uniform in one smooth, graceful motion and stepping into the river like Aphrodite rediscovering her roots.


End file.
